Those who hunt cats
by Black Robed One
Summary: (Completed) When city has at last recovered from robot attacks, Felicia decided to start another of her concerts, hoping that nothing would disrupt it this time. But isn't young darkstalker asks a bit too much?
1. At last one peaceful concert

****

At last one peaceful concert

Declaimer:

I don't own Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge animated series and any original character from Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge like Felicia or Lord Raptor. However, I still own some of the characters in this story like, Lord Jerick, Kate and Matthew.

Author's notes:

This story take place after Pyron was defeated by Donovan, and Annihilator Robots decided to reconsider whatever they should destroy all civilizations on Earth or not.

Felicia decided to start another of her concerts, hoping that this time neither Lord Raptor nor Annihilator Robots would disrupt it. But even when neither Lord Raptor nor Annihilator Robots are around, isn't young darkstalker asks too much to have at last one peaceful concert?

And one last thing. Text in (xxx) is Felicia's singing. I made it this way, so you didn't confuse it with regular dialogue.

At last one peaceful concert

"It all would be all right'' - Felicia said to herself, as curtain was about to raise. Needless to say, she was a bit nervous. It was her first concert after city recovered from robot attacks, and despite the fact, that everything went quite well so far, from her last experiences she knew, that all will went wrong in the last moment. But still she kept trying, hoping that someday her concert wouldn't be ruined by one unfortunate accident or another. And judging from all appearances, this day have finally came. Never before, tickets to her concert were sold so quickly.

Finally curtain raised and Felicia half-walked half-danced to the scene. At sight of audience, which kept screamed - "Felicia!", as Felicia half-walked half-danced to the scene, Felicia instantly brightened and smiled cheerfully, banishing all her grim thoughts. 

"All right, guys, let's start!" - Screamed Felicia - "I'll begin this concert with an old song from the time before the great darkness - "I am only sleeping''""

(When awaken barely in the morning)

One man at the edge of concert hall didn't shared the cheery mood of the rest of the audience. Without showing any effort he angrily crushed pocket watch in his fist. 

"Where the hell are they?!" - thought the man - "She already started singing. Better they get here quickly, or, swear by the God, they'll regret it!"

(Lift my hand)

The man sighed, and reached for the sniper rifle, which was leaned to the nearby wall…

(I'm still yawning)

The man carefully placed one silver bullet in the magazine. One shot, one kill, was the way he liked. Of course his "second plan" would start to play, if he would miss…

(When in the middle of a dream)

The man carefully aimed at cat-woman's head. Even her famous reflexes wouldn't be able to save her from death this time…

(Staying bed)

"Boss, sorry, we are a bit late"

"Matthew, what kept you so long?"

"Recruiting wasn't good in this city. This cat-girl is liked here. However, I found some fine men for this mission. They are introduced the "second plan" and right now they are waiting. If anything would go to hell, we will have support of three flame-throwers in about ten seconds. Kate should be nearby as well, though it is hard to know exactly where she is, you know."

(Wisdom wake me)

"Well done, Matthew!" - said the man, as he aimed at Felicia's head once again…

(No don't shake me)

"Wow, wow, wow! The great Lord Jerick seem to require our humble help once again. Getting a bit soft, aren't you, my lord?" - said a mocking voice.

"Shut up, Kate! I need you only to ensure that she wouldn't escape. I haven't yet found darkstalker, whom I couldn't defeat. And don't call me ''Lord''! This only brings painful memories."

(Leave me were I am)

"As you wish, my lord. Anyway, this girl doesn't seem like a trouble. I will kill her in your honor." - and tall young woman disappeared into shadows once again.

(I am only sleeping)

Only if you are faster then my bullet" - muttered Lord Jerick as he aimed at Felicia's head for a third time…

(Everybody seems to think… )

Even with all music playing around, Felicia's keen ears detected a quiet clicking sound of firing trigger. Felicia, displaying extraordinary reflexes ducked, and let silver bullet to fly just a few inches above her head.

"Damned!" - swore man with the sniper rifle. At same moment three large powerfully built men with flame-throwers pushed past panicked crowed to the scene.

"That's her'' - screamed one of them - "Burn her, boys, and boss will reward us!".

Three streams of fire were fired at Felicia but she easily, almost playfully, avoided all of them and disappeared through the back door. Swearing loudly, men run after her. The first man, who get through the door get a chance to feel sharp claws lashing his body. As first man screamed in pain, the other two men, without bothering to investigate what is going on fired two streams of fire at the door. First man's screams pushed already panicked crowd into a rout.

Amidst all this chaos, Lord Jerick and Matthew stood as two obelisks of calmness.

"Tell me, Matthew" - broke silence Lord Jerick - "That you get a chance to performed Spell of Binding on her."

"Sorry, boss'' - answered Matthew - "All this happened a bit too fast for me. I am not a soldier, you know. My reflexes leave a lot to be desired."

"Then I will go after her myself." - said Lord Jerick - "Let hope, that Kate at last slowed he a bit."

Meanwhile…

Felicia left concert hall, easily leaving behind her pursuers. Yet she wasn't happy at all.

"Why did it always happen" - she said aloud - "First Lord Raptor, then these robots and now darkstalkers hunters. Why can't I have at last one peaceful concert. What have I done to deserve this fate?"

Woman, who watched Felicia from rooftop of the nearby building smiled in amusement. It is time to describe this woman. As most of those, who followed one of the most ancient of trades, she wore skin-tight back jumpsuit. Her, usually blond hair was also dyed in black and her cold blue eyes were watching her target right now. Displaying almost inhuman grace she leaped from the roof and easily landed on her feet without sound. Or at last without sound for human ears, for Felicia's ears were much keener. As mysterious woman attacked Felicia, producing long ebon black dagger from one of boots, Felicia made somersault, landed behind woman's back and attacked mysterious woman in a flurry of blows. But mysterious woman dropped to ground and rolled away avoiding Felicia's blows. But before mysterious woman get a chance to get up and recovered, Felicia leaped at her, and struck mysterious woman with both her feet in the air, sending mysterious woman flying into wall of the nearby building. 

As mysterious woman slowly rose to her feet still a bit confused, Felicia look at her in surprise.

"What, it wasn't enough for you?" - asked Felicia, who disliked idea of killing someone - "You have no chance of defeating me. Get away, until I have changed my mind!"

"Yes, Kate, you may go." - said a loud voice - "You served your purpose, now let me to deal with this creature."

As Felicia turned to the source of this voice, she saw tall man, dressed in back jacket and dark blue jeans. He was strong built but lean at same time. In his hands, he held large two-handed greatsword. In the moonlight, his sword flashed with silver. Heavily beaten Kate thrown last angry gaze at Felicia's direction and retreated, leaving Lord Jerick to deal with this problem by himself. And at nearby rooftop man, clad in black robes began chanting his spell…

Lord Jerick charged at Felicia, striking her with his greatsword. However, as it was in case with Kate, Felicia made a somersault, easily avoiding his attack. Before Lord Jerick get a chance to turn, Felicia lashed him with her sharp claws. Felicia's sharp claws tore Lord Jerick's jacket, but when they contacted Lord Jerick's body, they only scraped Lord Jerick's metal body. Using Felicia's surprise as advantage, Lord Jerick struck Felicia with his elbow without even turning and sheer force of his blow sent Felicia flying backwards. Then Lord Jerick turned to horrified Felicia with satisfied smile.

"Now you see whom you face'' - said Lord Jerick - "Your fate is sealed! This time Lord Jerick himself will hunt you down, child of darkness!"

Felicia felt coldness of fear, for she indeed heard about Lord Jerick, who was one of the few Darkstalkers hunters, who could actually harm darkstalkers, and who could do it quite effectively. But she haven't heard about his mechanic nature.

"You are robot then?" - Felicia asked weakly, seeking way to delay her opponent for long enough for her to gather her strength and escape - "One of those mad machines, which are seeking to destroy everything?"

"Well, not really" - answered Lord Jerick, as he slowly walked toward her - "But after some of your dark kin destroyed my city and almost killed me, I had to make some cybernetic implants to survive. Including this fine implanted armor, which even your dark kin find hard to penetrate. And now I will hunt you and all your dark kin down. You may ruined my life, making me more machine then human, but at last I will make humanity safe from such as you!"

And Lord Jerick charged at Felicia once again. But this time, Felicia was prepared for Lord Jerick's attack. She easily avoided Lord Jerick's powerful strike and, making enormous leap, landed at the rooftop of the nearby building.

"Try to seek vengeance against those, who deserve it more then I do" - shouted Felicia to Lord Jerick, as she leaped to rooftop of another building, disappearing into the night.

"Damned!" - swore Lord Jerick, realizing that his enemy tricked him into talk. But it was so hard, not to answer this sweet voice… some kind of spell, without doubt.

"I will hunt you down, child of darkness!" - shouted Lord Jerick into the night. 

But then he saw black robed figure, which slowly landed near him. 

"I shouldn't expect, that you get a chance to perform Spell of Binding on her this time, should I?" - asked Lord Jerick hopefully. 

"As a matter of fact, you should, boss" - answered black robed figure - "As most Darkstalkers, she is naturally resistant to magic, but after a few failures, I performed Spell of Binding on her perfectly. Now, no matter where she tried to run, I would be able to follow her."

"Good job, Matthew!"

"Thanks, boss. Shall we follow her now."

"No we will attack her in the morning. I need to gather what is left from my band and attack her in the full force. We have already underestimated her once, I will not allow this to happen again. 

But by the morning, Felicia's little train already left the city. She didn't wanted to try her luck and stay where she could meet this vengeful half-man half-robot again. Judging from her past , she didn't had any luck to try at all. And after all, Felicia hated to stay in the one place for too long. Perhaps, in the next city, luck will finally smile down on her, and she would get a chance to have at last one peaceful concert. If she'd knew about spell, casted on her, she wouldn't held any hopes about this. 

Author's notes:

Well, this is all for now, but I promise to write next chapter as soon as possible. 

Oh, and by the way, song "I am only sleeping", which Felicia sang, or at last tried to sang originally belongs to my favorite music group - Beatles. 

Please, don't forget to drop me a few lines in your review, and to tell me what do you think about this story. Positive reviews would inspire me to write faster, while critical reviews would improve my author's skills, which leaves a lot to be desired. Anyway, I appreciate all reviews, but most of all, I appreciate long, detailed and objective reviews. But even short reviews are better then nothing. 


	2. Hot pursuit

****

Hot pursuit

At the morning both Lord Jerick and Kate gathered at the outskirts of the city. They were waiting for Matthew, who went to the city to hire some more cannon folder, for both thugs, hired by Matthew, decided to left Lord Jerick's band after untimely death of their comrade. 

"You look pretty good, Kate" - said Lord Jerick, as he studied Kate, who didn't showed any signs of injury or tiredness, despite her recent battle with Felicia - "Your injuries healed very fast indeed."

"As it should be, my lord" - answered Kate - "It is part of my power, after all. And all my power is in your disposal, my lord" 

"Don't worry, your loyalty to the Oth'Mortis family is out of question, despite your curse. Then again, may be your loyalty is out of question BECAUSE of your curse" - Lord Jerick smiled, and it wasn't pleasant smile, by all means - "And once again, don't call me…"

"Sorry for the delay, boss" - said Matthew, as he approached to Lord Jerick and Kate - "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hire any more help, boss. It looks, that your attack on this cat-girl didn't earn you good reputation in this city. As I mentioned before, cat-girl is liked here."

"Stupid humans" - said Lord Jerick angrily - "We fought to protect them, and now, when threat is gone, they turn their backs to us. Such a typical behavior."

"They just can't understand nobility of our goals, boss. All they have seen here, is a little Darkstalkers, who stratify themselves but stealing a few souls in a day. They don't know, how evil are Darkstalkers. They haven't seen, how Darkstalkers ruined cities and kingdoms to satisfy their desire to kill and consume human souls. They think, that they can trust this cat-girl, and they don't aware about disaster, which would certainly happen, after she would accumulate enough power to destroy this whole city."

"Speaking about the cat-girl, Matthew, she didn't left by the chance?"

"By the chance, she did. But don't worry, boss, I can find her everywhere. But we still have to catch up with her. Are you planing to catch up with her on this?" - and Matthew pointed to the military buggy, that stood nearby.

"Now, when Matthew mentioned it" - said Kate - "It is from your home city, isn't it? But it looks so… new. And I thought, that your home city was destroyed…"

"I forbid you to talk about my home city, Kate!" - roared angrily Lord Jerick - "But to answer your question, yes, it is indeed from my home city, and yes, it is indeed newly made. I am not going to explain everything, just be satisfied, that this is one of the fastest military cars in this world. It would be able to outrun almost anything. Now, let's get going. Kate, I trust you know how to handle this thing?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Very well, go to the wheel. Matthew, you sit at the back seat. I will be at the machine gun. And one last thing, Kate, don't call me "my lord", understood?"

"Understood, my lord" - said Kate with a mocking smile, as she get to the buggy's wheel.

A few hours later…

"How strange" - thought Felicia, as she looked back at the car, which appeared to be pursuing her - "It couldn't be that Darkstalker hunter. He had now idea, that I left by railroad. But still, if it's not him, then who?"

But right now, Felicia couldn't do anything, since her little train have already reached its top speed, and the pursuing car seemed to move faster, much faster. So, Felicia could only wait.

After about a hour, the car closed to Felicia's train, and Felicia saw, that it was indeed Lord Jerick and his band. As Lord Jerick car get to the point blank range to Felicia's train, it become clear to Felicia, that Lord Jerick wanted to fight her by himself, rather then use vehicle's weapons.

"Very well, Kate" - said Lord Jerick - "Get the car as close as you can. I will attack her by myself. Last time she survived just because she run away, but this time, she has nowhere to run. I'll kill her."

"Please, my lord" - answered Kate - ''Let me to deal with her. I won't allow her to defeat me once again, I promise."

"Haven't you realized yet, that you can't defeat her like this, Kate?" - asked Lord Jerick - "Her reflexes, agility and strength are far superior to yours. This way, you will only get yourself killed. I will allow you to fight her, only with all your powers by your side. I can give them to you right now''

"Please don't, my lord! I served you well, don't let it happen with me again!"

"Very well. Then I will got there alone. Get me close to the train now. And no more objections! And stop calling me "my lord"!"

Soon after that Lord Jerick, who now stood at roof of his car, made a jump in attempt to reach the roof of the Felicia's train. When it seemed, that he wouldn't make it, thruster at his back roared, giving Lord Jerick a small boost, and before thruster turned off, Lord Jerick reached the roof of the train.

Without having any options, Felicia get to the roof of her train to face her fearsome opponent. Lord Jerick now was without his jacket, displaying his extremely strong to Felicia. Despite the fact, that his body looked like normal human body at first glance, now, when he was close to Felicia she realized, that it was just well made metal body, which looked almost like normal human body. 

"Probably, if I haven't know already, that his body is made from metal" - thought Felicia - "I would have never thought that this body is made from metal. It looks so natural. Whatever have done this, was certainly a genius."

Lord Jerick took a few steps toward Felicia, and positioned his sword for striking. His large two-handed greatsword seemed to gleam with a light of its own.

"Why are you doing this?" - she asked - "Why you keep hunting me? I have done nothing wrong!"

"Do think, that I would believe this, child of darkness? This time I wouldn't let you to confuse me!"

"But it is true!" - screamed Felicia, but then Lord Jerick charged at her, and she didn't had time to talk anymore.

The roof of the train, left Felicia with almost no room to maneuver, but still she was able to made a somersault and avoided Lord Jerick's attack. But this time, Lord Jerick was prepared to such turn of events, and he struck at Felicia elbow. Felicia barely avoided Lord Jerick's blow by jumping backwards. But she was certain, that it was just a matter of time, before Lord Jerick would catch her. And she didn't had any ideas, how she would be able to defeat somebody like him. Lord Jerick turned and began to advance at Felicia, slowly this time, with his sword positioned for striking. Felicia retreated, until Lord Jerick pushed her to the end of the train. 

"This ends here and now, child of darkness!" - proclaimed Lord Jerick - "You can't escape this time!"

"He is probably right" - thought Felicia grimly, but then he saw two balls of white fire, which swiftly flied toward her train. 

Felicia fell to the roof of her train just in time to let ball of white fire to fly above her, but Lord Jerick wasn't as lucky. He caught ball of white fire in his chest, and in the next moment, powerful explosion swept him from the roof of Felicia's train. 

Felicia looked to the source of these blasts, and saw figure, which was even more impressive, the Lord Jerick. It was even more powerfully built then Lord Jerick, was clad in black armor and was holding a katana in one hand. The figure was know by the name Bishamon the accursed samurai, and it was known to be one of the most powerful Darkstalkers.

"Fools!" - shouted Bishamon - "Let it be know, that this territory belongs to me now! Nobody, not animal, not human, not even Darkstalkers can walk here! I will kill all you! My blade thirsts for blood!"

Bishamon turned to Felicia, and she become aware, that he was about to blast her train along with her. But before Bishamon fired another two balls of white fire at Felicia's train, Kate and Matthew charged at him in their buggy. Matthew fired burst after burst at Bishamon, but mere bullets had little effect on him, in fact, they hadn't any effect at all. But at last Kate and Matthew's attack distracted Bishamon from Felicia for long enough to let her escape. 

Felicia returned to the cockpit of her train and sighed tiredly, as her train continued to take her away from battle zone at top speed. No matter, how much she wanted to help these humans to defeat evil Bishamon, she realized that even with her help, they wouldn't be able to fight someone as powerful as Bishamon. A few second after that, Felicia heard the sound of massive explosion and sighed once again. Indeed, there were nothing she could do to prevent this. And after all, they were her enemies, who wanted her death, then why did she felt, like she have betrayed them? 


	3. When blades clash

****

When blades clash

Author's notes:

Before all, I want to inform you, that there will be couple of flashbacks in this chapter. In order to prevent possible confuse , all text in flashbacks is written in the _italic_ type.

Oh, and I also wanted to thank LV426, Genji and The-Toilet-Ninja for their positive and inspiring reviews. Your reviews are the main reason, while I come with a new chapter so fast. I hope, that you will like this new chapter.

When blades clash

"Fools!" - roared Bishamon - "And you with your pathetic powers dared to attack me?! I will destroy you!"

And Bishamon pointed at buggy with his katana.

Kate grubbed Matthew, who still tried to gun Bishamon down, and jumped from buggy just in time to avoid two powerful explosions, which ripped buggy apart. 

"Fools!" - roared Bishamon once again - "Haven't you realized yet, that there is no escape from me?! I will burn you alive!"

Once again, Bishamon pointed at Kate and Matthew with his katana, and two balls of white fire flied from him in their direction. However, this time Matthew already recovered from his fall and realized, what they are facing. Matthew stood up from prone position, quickly stepped between Kate and Bishamon and muttered a few words of spell. And as two balls of white fire reached Kate and Matthew, they stuck against invisible wall and exploded without dealing any damage to Kate and Matthew.

"Not bad for mere humans" - said Bishamon - "But your protective shield is useless against my katana, mage. My katana is called Kien, the Demon Blade, and even your spells wouldn't be able to stop it. You fought well, mage, I owe you that, but the game is over. Prepare to die!"

But as Bishamon prepared to charge at Kate and Matthew, Kate and Matthew hear sudden roar of engines. In next moment, Lord Jerick attacked Bishamon from above, taking him completely by surprise, for Bishamon couldn't believe, that mere human would be able to survive one of his blasts. But despite Bishamon's surprise, Bishamon's reflexes were still superior. Bishamon stepped back and raised his katana for block, before his enemy's sword found his heart. However, Lord Jerick's silver greatsword still cut deeply Bishamon's left side, leaving a wound, to Bishamon's great surprise. 

"And my greatsword is called O'Kir, the Starslayer." - said Lord Jerick, as he watched his enemy's surprise with satisfaction - "It was crafted especially to kill evil creatures, like you are. And now, you will die, Darkstalker!"

"Not so fast, human!"

This time Bishamon was prepared for Lord Jerick's attack and katana met greatsword. Blades clash. Then again. And again. Much of Bishamon's strength was gone, due to his serious wound, and so it seemed, that now even this mere human would be a problem for him. 

"Step back!" - Lord Jerick heard Matthew's cry and, parrying another of Bishamon's blows stepped away from his opponent.

Instantly Matthew raised his right hand, and fired three silvered magical missiles at Bishamon. Silvered magical missiles penetrated Bishamon's armor and pierced deep into his body. Meanwhile Kate, who silently moved behind Bishamon's back, while Bishamon was occupied by fighting Lord Jerick, jumped at Bishamon, and plunged her ebon black dagger into Bishamon's back, penetrating his armor as well. Bishamon let out roar of pain and hatred, but then Lord Jerick stepped forward and, with quick swing of his silver greatsword, separated Bishamon head from his body. Kate jumped away just in time, to avoid being pressed to the ground by Bishamon's fallen body. But then, huge mouth opened in Bishamon's abdomen.

"Foolish humans!" - said the mouth, which opened in Bishamon's abdomen - "Do you really think, that you can defeat me like this? Yes, indeed you have killed my current wearer, but it changes nothing, nothing at all! As long, as there will be madmen, who will desire power, I will continue to exist. As long, as there will be wars and warriors, I will continue to exist to drink human blood and consume human souls! However, this body suited me well, and it's death will not be unpunished! Remember my words, human. No matter who or what are you, I will hunt you down. I will not be satisfied, until I will drink your blood and consume your soul! Of course, there is another way. You can take me, and together we will clear this word from Darkstalkers, which you hate so much! I will grant you something, which you desire most of all - the power! Nobody will stand before our might! What do you say? Would you prefer to live or to die?"

"You will grant me something, which I desire most of all, won't you?" - asked Lord Jerick with unpleasant smile - "I desire to clear this world from Darkstalkers, like you are! Die, Darkstalker!"

And Lord Jerick plunged his silver greatsword deep into the mouth in Bishamon's abdomen.

"Fool!" - screamed the mouth - "You have just sealed you fate! We will meet again, when I will find another body to follow my commands!"

And after that, Bishamon's armor and katana just disappeared. Then came sudden gust of wind, and to Lord Jerick it seemed, that he heard quiet words - "Thank you, noble warrior" in the gust of wind. 

The gust of wind passed as suddenly, as it came. 

"It is not over, is it, boss?" - asked Matthew, as he observed Bishamon's body, which didn't looked half as impressive without it's armor, as it was in it's armor.

"I guess not." - answered Lord Jerick - "But right now, we have more urgent matters to attend to. Cat-woman had run away once again, hadn't she?"

"Indeed she had, boss" - answered Matthew - "And while, she is still bounded by my spell, I don't know, how we would be able to catch up with her now, when our buggy is destroyed."

"Leave this small matter to me." - answered Lord Jerick - "Don't worry, I have summoned some help for us, and it should arrive by the morning. Right now, we should go to sleep, it is getting pretty late, isn't it. Oh, and don't worry about guard duty, I don't think, there is anything alive left in this area."

By the morning, Lord Jerick, Kate and Matthew were waked up by roar of engines. As they get up, Kate and Matthew watched with surprise, as huge metal vessel landed in about one hundred feet from them.

"Is it help, which you summoned?" - asked Matthew in surprise - "But it is one of the legendary air ships from Terra De'Mortis, the legendary long gone continent! Is it your homeland, Boss?"

"I was trying to avoid this question, Matthew, but you was with us long enough to know the truth. Yes, Kate and I are indeed came from Terra De'Mortis, which is widely know in this part of the world as the Land of Death. And after the recent events, this name suits it rather well. Terra De'Mortis was almost turned to ruins by powerful Darkstalker, who tried to archived god-hood by consuming souls and bodies of all people of Terra De'Mortis. I tried to stop him, and… and…

__

* Flashback (and beginning of Lord Jerick's POV) *

The blades flashed. The blades clashed. Black and silver. 

"Your technique improved greatly since our last battle, Jerick."

"You won't defeat be this time, Albert!"

The blades flashed once again. The blades clashed once again.

"You know, that you can't defeat me, Jerick. Then why did you fight? We could have archived so much if we have fought at one side…"

"Don't even try it, Albert! I won't allow you to sacrifice my people just to satisfy your desire for power!"

The blades flashed once again. The blades clashed once again.

"Your people, Jerick?!"

"Yes, now the people of this land are my people, for I am the one, who fight to protect them. I can feel the Bond. It gives me strength. This time I am the strongest, and you are the weakest!"

"No, it can't be! I will kill you!"

The blades flashed once again. However, this time they didn't _clashed. Black greatsword cut deep into my left side, penetrating my new metallic skin. Meanwhile, my own silver greatsword finally found its target, and plunged deep into my enemy's chest into the place, where his heart was… of course, if his heart deserved to be called heart… _

Then I felt terrible pain as fire from my enemy's demonic greatsword burned and melted my body…

"I did the right thing!" - I thought, as I passed out…

* End of flashback (And end of Lord Jerick's POV) *

"I can't speak about it! Not now!"

Then Lord Jerick felt, as Kate gently put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Well, not felt" - thought Lord Jerick - "for I doubt, that I can feel anything anymore. Precisely speaking, I sensed, as Kate gently put her hand on my shoulder". 

"It is okay, Jerick." - said Kate in a gentle tone, which Lord Jerick heard from her so rarely…

__

* Flashback (and beginning of Lord Jerick's POV) *

"Lord Jerick! Lord Jerick! Are you okay?! Please tell me, that everything is okay!"

"Where am I?"

"You are in the your personal air ship - Dark Saber. Your previous body was almost destroyed in a battle with your… in a battle with Albert. But, some of your people survived the destruction of Darkdome, the capital city of Terra De'Mortis, by fleeing in the Dark Saber. Then we were able to find you and medics were able to replaced damaged body parts with the new ones. But I fear, that now you are more machine, then human being. I am sorry, my lord, but it was the only way to keep you live."

"It is okay, Kate. As long as I feel myself human, I am human." 

"Indeed, Lord Jerick. You will be always human to me."

"But, by the way… My people? My lord?"

"Yes, my lord. The Bond between us and your… our old ruler was broken. As the only descendant of Oth'Mortis family, you are now our rightful ruler. The Bond is restored."

"One thing, Kate. Please never call me "my lord", okay."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"How would I dare, my lord?!"

"And what about your Bond, Kate?"

"I am Bonded to serve rightful ruler of Terra De'Mortis. Since you are the only descendant of Oth'Mortis family, I am Bonded to serve you."

"But, I don't want to imprison you, Kate"

"It can't be helped. The Bond can't be broken as long I am alive. "

"But, Kate…"

"You must rest now, my lord. The surgery was very difficult. You must rest in order to restore all your strength. We will talk again later."

* End of flashback (And end of Lord Jerick's POV)*

"Now" - continued Kate in her usual uncaring and business-like voice - "I guess we should be off, unless you want to let this cat-girl to get away. Should I pilot it, my lord Jerick?"

"Don't worry, Kate. This air ship has built-in auto-pilot and it could easily get us to our destination without your help. I am sure, that this cat-woman will stop in the next city to refuel her train and to contact her dark friends. And then we will kill all of them! Now, let's be off. And one more thing, Kate. Stop calling me "my lord"!"

And in a minute, Lord Jerick, Kate and Matthew took off. 

"Auto-pilot would quickly get us to the next city" - thought Lord Jerick - "And then, I will free this world from another Darkstalker." 


	4. Meetings

****

Meetings

Author's notes:

Once again, I thank Genji and The-Toilet-Ninja for their short, but very inspiring reviews. 

To answer your question, Genji, Bishamon calls humans "fools" or "foolish humans" for a few reasons:

First, it is his general opinion about human race - they are all genuine fools.

Second, he calls humans "fools" or "foolish humans", when they try to oppose him, because Bishamon is overconfident about his fighting prowess, and don't believe, that any human would be able to defeat him.

Third, and most important reason. IMHO (in my humble opinion) Bishamon is quite mad, and so he doesn't need any reason to do something or to say something. 

Something in the air

Felicia walked through the silent and empty streets of the city. All her senses told her, that her old fr… acquaintance was in this city. But still, there was something else in the air, and Felicia could name find name for this feeling. But it looked, like danger was coming. 

"I should find and warn Lord Raptor quickly" - thought Felicia - "And then…"

But Felicia's thoughts were interrupted by powerful roar, and in the next moment, huge shadow covered the full moon. And then, the shadow was gone, leaving only feeling of danger behind it.

"What was it?" - thought Felicia - "Could it be a darkstalker? No, it couldn't be. It more seemed like those mad robots, only larger. Could it be, that they are attacking again? Anyway, I must warn Lord Raptor. But how can I find him in such big city?"

But then, Felicia's eyes fall upon large poster with familiar figure with a guitar at the wall of the nearby building.

"It's Lord Raptor's night today, under the full moon!" - read Felicia aloud - "Cool guys and hot girls, show me money and you are welcome! Just try to keep your souls with you! Haha! P.S. I am in Big Concert Hall as usual."

"That sound like him." - thought Felicia and smiled - "Well, I better get to him, until he will get assaulted by some band of mad inquisitors."

Meanwhile, in the nearby cathedral

Lord Jerick, who was now dressed in a new outfit, with Kate and Matthew at his side stood at office of the abbot of city's only cathedral. 

"Lord Jerick, your arrival is such a honor for all of us." - greeted them abbot, fat man in brown robes. By Lord Jerick's opinion, this abbot was a good example of man, who shouldn't be abbot.

"I don't need your formalities!" - cut him off Lord Jerick - "You know, why I am here. I require help of your holy inquisitors."

"But you see, my lord" - answered abbot sweating - "Recently we have suffered terrible losses from the darkstalker, who came to our fine city…"

"What?!" - asked Lord Jerick angrily - "I donned large sum of money to this cathedral, and I provide some most powerful weapons to you to keep this city clear from darkness. And now, when I came to oversee the process of cleaning this city from darkness, all I see is that city is infested by darkstalkers, and Holy Brotherhood is leaded by incompetent fat fool! I won't tolerate it! Where is previous abbot, I believe his name was Jerome?"

"Previous abbot fell victim to the terrible darkstalker, who recently started to terrorize this city" - answered abbot, still sweating - "But you shouldn't talk with me like this… my lord. I am still abbot… you know"

"No longer" - answered Lord Jerick - "You are dismissed. Holy Brotherhood needs a strong leader in these dark days."

"You have no right to say this!" - shouted abbot, who finally regained a bit of his courage - "Guard!" 

Instantly two men, who wore half-plate mails and wielded heavy maces, entered the room and saluted. Lord Jerick, slowly turned to them.

"By the order of Lord Jerick Oth'Mortis, your current abbot is removed from his position. It is shame, that Holy Brotherhood fall so low, that they accept such men in this in their ranks. Let him take part of him money and some of his things and thrown him off. Confiscate the rest of his money and things for the Holy Brotherhood. Then you better chose new abbot really quick, this are dark times, you know. Oh, and One last thing. Sent me your best Holy Inquisitor, for I will need some help to kill darkstakers of this city. For while, I will stay in guest wing. That's all. Proceed with your orders, warriors."

The cathedral guards saluted once again, then took shocked abbot by hands and led him out from the room. 

"As you may see" - said Lord Jerick to ex-abbot, as cathedral guards half-dragged him - "I have the right."

Later, in the same cathedral

Lord Jerick, Kate and Matthew sat at soft sofas ("At last they have found a good use for your money, my lord" - mentioned Kate with hint of sarcasm) in the guest wing of the cathedral. Finally after about half an hour of waiting, young man in dark brown robes approached to them. He carried with him light crossbow, about twenty bolts, apparently silver, and longsword.

"Greetings, Lord Jerick." - said young man - "It is a great honor to for me to serve under your command. I am Brother Fredrick, at your service."

"Greetings, Brother Fredrick." - said Lord Jerick - "So, you are the best Holy Inquisitor in this cathedral, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't know about that, " - said Brother Fredrick embarrassingly - "I guest all the best Holy Inquisitors were killed in a battle with darkstalker, who recently came to our city. He called himself Lord Raptor. But anyway, I am quite good with sword and crossbow. My faith is strong, and Abbot Jerome claimed, that once my prayer somehow prevented Lord Raptor from stealing souls of my fellow brethren, although I am sure, how have I done it. I also know a few healing spells, but, by all means, I am not good in magic, since I studied it only briefly, and it was before I joined the Holy Brotherhood."

"Very good, Brother Fredrick." - said Lord Jerick - "It seems, you are indeed a man we need. Do you know how we can find this Lord Raptor?"

"Yes, Lord Jerick, he is giving a concert tonight"

"Concert?!"

"Oh yes. I must admit, that he knows his way around Rock 'n Roll."

"But this Lord Raptor is a darkstalker! What fools are coming to his concerts!"

"Well, truth to tell, I believe, that he never steals souls of his devoted fans. Unfortunately, this didn't apply to the rest of city populace, so we tried to kill Lord Raptor a few times. We failed. Now all our hope is in you, Lord Jerick."

"Very well. Lead us to this Lord Raptor's concert. I think, that it will be his last concert."

"At once, Lord Jerick"

"And one last thing."

"Yes, Lord Jerick?"

"You may call me just Jerick. We are companions, after all."

"Very well, Jerick. And you may call me just Fred. Everybody call me just Fred."

"Very well, Fred. Now let's be off, before it is too late."

Old fr… acquaintance

Lord Raptor studied his image in the mirror with a grim satisfaction. Of course it was just a formality, for in the mirror he looked his old self, with ribs always stick out of his abdomen. But he knew very well, that to others he now looked as handsome, even id a bit pale, young man. 

"So, kitty" - said Lord Raptor without even turning - "I am looking great, aren't I? But why did you decided to turn up? I thought, that you wanted never to see me again."

"Huh?" - said Felicia - "How did you find out that I am here? I moved completely silently."

"Nobody yet was able to sneak up to old Lord Raptor. What are you doing here? Want to warn me about some pitiful inquisitors again, huh? I killed quite a lot of them lately, you know?"

"It is not inquisitors this time. I felt something strange in the air. And some of the darkstalkers hunters became really good in these day. Lately a small gang of darkstalkers hunters pursued me and so…"

"Oh, now I understand. Poor little kitty got scared, and so she run to papa for help?"

"No, that's not it! I just wanted to warn you! And besides, Bishamon have already dealt with them."

"Bishamon is nearby? Now that is something to worry about. The guy don't have any sense of music! What would happen if he will try to sing?! Oh, I am truly terrified!" - and Lord Raptor laughed really loud and really hard.

"I just wanted to warn you, Lord Raptor. These darkstalkers hunters are quite dangerous these days."

"Don't worry for me, kitty. Old Lord Raptor still knows how to fight. By the way, do you want hear real Rock 'n Roll concert? I just happen to have a spare ticket."

"I would love to, Lord Raptor. Since I am here anyway, I can just enjoy life for a while. I just hope, that you don't spill any blood in your concerts now."

"Don't worry, kitty. All my fans are completely safe from my rage. Ok, here is the ticket. The concert will start in about half an hour." 


	5. Another peaceful concert

****

Another peaceful concert

Author's notes:

Once again, I want to thank The-Toilet-Ninja and LV426 for writing me such an inspiring reviews. 

The-Toilet-Ninja, please forgive me for my terrible grammar mistakes. Unfortunately, English isn't my native language, and it is a bit hard for me to find beta reader, due to lack of interest for writing and/or reading fanfiction stories among my friends. Writing and/or reading fanfiction stories isn't typical hobby for the Evil Overlords, you know. I am sorry again. 

By the way, Text in (xxx) is Lord Raptor's singing. I made it this way, so you didn't confuse it with regular dialogue.

And one last thing. Text in (A/N: xxx) is additional author's notes, which I may be force to make during the chapter.

Another peaceful concert

Felicia was standing in the first row, waiting for concert to begin. Yet, somehow she couldn't share cheerful mood of the crowd of Lord Raptor's fans. The feeling of danger was growing with each passing second. 

And then Lord Raptor made an appearance, and, I Felicia was forced to admit, that it was quite effective. Lord Raptor appeared above the scene in the whirlwind, and then he jumped to the scene, easily landing on his feet. 

"All right, guys and girls, get ready to rock!" - shouted Lord Raptor - "To honor our guest here, this wonderful cat-girl in the first row, I decided to start with some classic. Now listen and dance to the "Rock 'n Roll Music"!"

(Just let me dance)

Ignoring cheerful mood of the audience, Felicia continued to look at the crowd, searching for something strange…

(to the Rock 'n Roll music!)

And then, Felicia saw him. Tall dark figure was standing at the edge of the concert hall, and his sniper rifle was already aimed at Lord Raptor. The was no chance for Felicia to get there, before he would make a shot…

(Any all the way you use it!)

But more important was the fact, that this particular dark figure was familiar to Felicia…

(It gonna back at)

"No!" - thought Felicia - "It can't be him! Even if he survived Bishamon's blast, he would be forced to fight Bishamon, and he couldn't possibly defeat somebody as powerful as Bishamon! Yet still…"

(Any all the time you…)

Felicia jumped forward, and pushed surprised Lord Raptor to the floor, and bullet flied above them. Lord Jerick swore, put aside his sniper rifle and drew his silver greatsword.

"That's him" - shouted Felicia - "The darkstalker hunter, who tried to hunt me down! If he is here, that means that he defeated Bishamon!"

"Well, let him come!" - said Lord Raptor confidently - "I am not such an easy prey, as old mad Bishamon!"

And instantly guitar in Lord Raptor's hand transformed into ancient greatsword, white as bone. (A/N: Yeah, I know, he didn't do anything like that in the original Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revange animated series.) 

Engines roared, and Lord Jerick landed on the stage. As if it was signal, Matthew and Brother Fredrick stepped forward from the crowd. 

"May in death you will find peace, child of darkness" - said Brother Fredrick, touching cross at his breast. 

"Yeah, may you rest in peace" - said Kate, who was seating at the nearby wall.

"As for you, cat-woman" - said Lord Jerick - "You may flee if you want. It doesn't matter, for we will find you anyway, no matter, where you will go. But your zombie-friend's unlife ends here and now."

"Ha, it is you, who will die now, not me" - said Lord Raptor, as he dismissed his illusion and charged at Lord Jerick.

But Lord Jerick was ready for this attack. Blades clashed, as Lord easily blocked Lord Raptor's attack. For a moment, two swords remained clasped together, as each combatant tried to overpower his opponent. Then both combatants stepped back, studying each other's movements. They have already tasted each other strength, and now realized, that it would be a hard fight for each of them. 

As blades clashed once again, Felicia rushed forward to help Lord Raptor, but was forced to stop, when Kate and Brother Fredrick, with their weapons drawn, blocked her path.

"Not so fast, cat-girl!" - said smiling Kate - "You will have to fight us, if you will want to help your undead friend."

Then Felicia was forced to retreat, in order to avoid thrusts of Kate's dagger, and swings of Brother Fredrick's longsword. 

But Felicia's retreat was only temporal, for in the next moment Felicia attacked back. Before Brother Fredrick recovered from another swing, Felicia jumped on him, and struck him hard with her clawed foot, sending Brother Fredrick flying backward.

But her attack led Felicia a bit out of balance, and before she was able to recover, Kate's black dagger flashed, and Felicia felt sharp pain in her right side. Felicia jumped back, narrowly avoiding next thrust of Kate's dagger, and took a moment to examine her wound. The wound wasn't deep, but still it was disturbing. And even more disturbing was the fact, that Kate's dagger could actually darkstalker, for it meant, that Felicia was still in danger. 

However, Felicia underestimated the worst danger, for while Kate and Brother Fredrick kept Felicia busy, Matthew finished muttering his spell. And in next moment, thick strings of web fall on Felicia from above, pinning her to the ground and leaving her completely immobile. 

Then Matthew started to mutter another spell, but Kate stopped him.

"Don't bother killing her." - said Kate to Matthew - "I am certain, that Lord Jerick would like to kill her by himself. We defeated her, that's enough, doesn't it. Better help our Holy Inquisitor."

And Kate pointed at Brother Fredrick, who lay at the floor, with apparently some broken ribs. Matthew came to Brother Fredrick, and began to study his injuries.

"Well, I am not a healer." - said Matthew thoughtfully - "However, I happen to know one spell, which can help to erase his pain."

Matthew muttered yet another spell, and when he finished, Brother Fredrick fall into a deep sleep.

"He is of no use to us with injuries like these, anyway" - explained Matthew to Kate - "And while he is asleep, he at last won't feel pain. We owe him at last that much."

Meanwhile, Kate and Matthew were the only ones, who were worried about their companion. 

"Are you all right, Kitty?" - asked Lord Raptor half turning in direction of Felicia. And Lord Raptor opened just for a second… but for his opponent, even a second was long enough. 

Lord Jerick's silver greatsword stuck quick and true, piercing Lord Raptor's right shoulder. Lord Raptor was able to block Lord Jerick's next strike, but with his shoulder injured, his strength was no match for strength of Lord Jerick, and so, with twist of his blade, Lord Jerick easily disarmed Lord Raptor and bone greatsword fall to the ground about ten feet away from it's owner. 

Lord Raptor quickly realized, that even if he would retrieve his bone greatsword, that with his wound he still would be no match for unscratched Lord Jerick, and decided to use others means to archive victory. Spinning like whirlwind, Lord Raptor jumped into air, preparing to separate Lord Jerick and his band of darkstalkers hunters from their souls. In response to this threat, Lord Jerick just raised his silver greatsword in salute, as if he was making signal to somebody… or something…

Still imprisoned in a thick web, Felicia heard roar of engines, as black shadow, which she had already seen, appeared and covered part of the sky. Two beams of red light fired from the black shadow, which in the flash of red light, appeared to be something like winged flying ship, and stuck whirlwind, which now was Lord Raptor. 

As beams of red light hit Lord Raptor, and he stopped spinning, and turned into his normal self once again. And then, Lord Raptor fall heavily on the floor of concert hall with two large holes in his chest. 

Then Lord Raptor started to raise, but Lord Jerick was faster. Lord Jerick's silver greatsword flashed, and in next moment Lord Raptor head was separated from his body and sent flying from the stage.

And then, Lord Jerick turned to still imprisoned Felicia.

"Now you time has come, child of darkness" - said Lord Jerick with satisfied smile, as he started to advance at Felicia.

"Why are you doing this to us?" - almost cried Felicia - "Why can't you understand, that we aren't like Bishamon, and that we aren't enjoying killing people? Why can't you understand, that not all darkstalkers are evil?"

"Because I swore to destroy all evil" - said Lord Jerick, as he came to Felicia.

"But were aren't evil! Not all darkstalkers want to harm humans. Some of us, just like me and Lord Raptor just want to live in peace with humans. We fight back only when humans attack us."

"And why should I believe you, child of darkness?" - said Lord Jerick, as he raised his sword high above his head.

"Because it is true…"

And then Lord Jerick brought his sword down… 


	6. The Moment of Truth

The Moment of Truth 

Author's notes:

I before starting this chapter, I wanted to inform you, that this is the last chapter of this story. I am sorry, for it took me so long to write this chapter (more then a month), but unfortunately inspiration left me suddenly, right after I have written and uploaded previous chapter of this story. It is mostly thanks to fle's kind reviews my inspiration was restored. Thank you for that, fle.  

Also before starting this chapter, I wanted to thank fle (once again) and somebody, who preferred to remain anonymous, for their reviews.

Fle, I am sorry for my mistake, by as I remembered it, Bishamon's armor was mostly black. But anyway, what done is done. But still, I will watch Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge animated series once again, before writing any others Darkstalkers stories, and confirm color of Bishamon's armor.

Anonymous, I am truly sorry, but Doctor Jon Talbain isn't going to appear out of nowhere to save the situation. Most Felicia fans believe, that Felicia and Doctor Jon Talbain are in love with each other; but personally, while I see possibility of it, I don't see certainty of it. Yes, Doctor Jon Talbain saved Felicia a few times, when he was around, but that doesn't mean, that he is in love with her, and that he will follow her everywhere, just to keep her safe. 

Oh, and one last thing. I wanted to inform you, that there will be one flashback in this chapter. In order to prevent possible confusion, all text in this flashback is written in the _italic_ type, just as it was made before. 

And now, without further ado, let this story continue and end!

The Moment of Truth

"Why are you doing this to us?" - almost cried Felicia - "Why can't you understand, that we aren't like Bishamon, and that we aren't enjoying killing people? Why can't you understand, that not all darkstalkers are evil?"

"Because I swore to destroy all evil" - said Lord Jerick, as he came to Felicia.

"But were aren't evil! Not all darkstalkers want to harm humans. Some of us, just like me and Lord Raptor just want to live in peace with humans. We fight back only when humans attack us."

"And why should I believe you, child of darkness?" - said Lord Jerick, as he raised his sword high above his head.

"Because it is true…"

And then Lord Jerick brought his sword down… 

_*Flashback (and beginning of Lord Jerick's point of view)*_

_The blades flashed. The blades clashed._

_He was a good swordsmen, my opponent. Strong, fast and cunning. Probably even better swordsmen, then me. He was taller then me, almost seven feet tall, and almost my equal in physical strength. And what he lacked in strength, he compensated by his agility and skill. In short, he was a perfect warrior._

_The blades flashed once again. The blades clashed once again._

_And still, he had no chance against me. For even with all his strength, agility and skill, he was a mere human; and I was… what? Monster? Perfect killing machine? Most likely both._

_The blades flashed once again. The blades clashed once again._

_It was getting harder and harder to parry his blows. I knew, that I had to finish this fight soon, or he could harm or even kill me._

_As I faked another strike with my greatsword, I gave mental command to my arms. My opponent was perfect indeed. He was ready to meet my skillful strike, yet even he wasn't ready for this. Two small laser guns, which were built-in in my hands, appeared on my wrists and fired at same time, as our blades clashed again. My aim was not perfect, since it is hard to fight with sword and aim at same time, yet my aim was good enough._

_My opponent jumped back, and, with grimace of pain and horror upon his face, looked at two deep cuts on his body: one on his torso and one on his abdomen. Lucky for him, he didn't ate before this battle, otherwise his death would be painful indeed._

_Realizing what has happened, and probably even what I was, my opponent dropped his sword and ran as fast, as his injuries allowed him. He was brave, but not stupid. Yet it didn't mattered. No matter how fast he ran, he wouldn't be able to outrun my laser beams. I aimed more carefully this time: right hand into his head, left hand into his heart. He wouldn't be able to dodge my fire, and so, now he was as good as dead. I prepared to fire…_

_Suddenly something or someone slammed into my left side. The blow wasn't very strong, but all my concentration was focused on my target, and so I wasn't able to hold my balance and fall to the ground. My laser beams flashed through the air and gone, without hitting anything, or anyone. _

_I rose on my feet in hurry, but all of it was in vain, for my opponent was already gone. It seemed, that his fear rose his naturally good speed to extraordinary level. _

_And so, I turned my rage on my new assailant. I was almost ready to crush slim figure, which stood calmly before, me with my bare hands, but then I suddenly recognized this particular slim figure. It was my oldest companion – Kate._  

_"Why did you do that, Kate?" – I asked her angrily – "Is it how you use freedom, I gave you? I thought, that you was my friend, not my enemy."_

_"And how did you wanted me to use the freedom, you gave me, my lord?" – she asked me calmly._

_"I gave you your freedom, so that you could serve me, as you see fit" – I said angrily – "I knew, that master-servant bond between us couldn't be broken, yet still, I wanted to give you as much freedom, as it was possible. But I never thought, that you would chose to become my enemy. I always thought about you as my friend, and you can't imagine, how much I am disappointed in you."_

_"If you think, that I have become you enemy" – said Kate – "Enslave me once again, or better yet, kill me with your sword or laser beams. I always acted in your best interests, my lord, and you can imagine, how much your words hurt me."_

_"Then why did you do that, Kate?" – I asked her once again._

_"Because I didn't wanted to see you turning into cold-blooded killer, as your brother was" – said Kate – "Didn't you swore never to kill anybody, but those, who embrace darkness, or those who threaten your life or your lands?"_

_"But he threaten my life!" – I said angrily – "He attacked me, and tried to kill me!"_

_"Only after you called him incompetent fool, and advised him to forget darkstalkers hunting and to return home to his mother" – said Kate sadly – "You knew, that his pride wouldn't allow him to resist such insult, and still you provoked him to fight you. He was your fellow darkstalkers hunter, and you provoked him into fight, which he had no chances of winning."_

_I stood silently, for now I couldn't help, but to see truth in her words._

_"What happened with Jerick, who saved his lands and his people from his vile brother?" – asked Kate sadly – "What happened with Jerick, who swore to use his fighting skills only for good purposes? What happened with Jerick, who swore to protect weak and innocent from the forces of darkness? What happened with Jerick, with whom I fall in love? Is this man dead?"_

_And suddenly Kate burst into tears. I was shocked, for I have never seen her crying before. As gently as I could, I embraced her with my large muscular hands, so dexterous in swordfight, brawl or shooting, and so clumsy in everything else. As gently as I could, I pressed her slim body, to my large muscular body, body, which wasn't even truly mine. I did it, only to soften harsh words, which were about to escape from my tongue._

"Yes, Kate, this man is no more" – I said – "This man has changed and grown up. Back then, I was an idealistic boy. Boy in a body of a man, but still a boy. Everything is changing, Kate, people and world around them. I learned to accept changes, which happened to the world around me. Please, Kate, learn to accept changes, which happened with me."

_"Then my love is truly dead" – whispered Kate, as she continued to cry in my embrace._

_"There is no justice but death left in this damned world!" – I though angrily – "Death to those, who oppose me, death to those, who want to bring more darkness, hatred and suffering into this damned world. And then, death to me."_

_*End of flashback (and end of Lord Jerick's point of view)*_

Felicia looked in astonishment at the sword, which was buried to the ground just an inch from her head. 

"Why did you do that?" – asked Felicia with surprise in her voice – "You said, that you didn't believed me, then why did you do that?"

"Because truth is revealed only in the last moment" – answered Lord Jerick, as he retrieved his greatsword from the ground, and returned it into his scabbard behind his back – "Truth is revealed only in the last moment. The last Moment of Truth."

"What do you mean?" – asked Felicia – "I don't understand you"

"Your eyes" – said Lord Jerick – "I always look into person's eyes, before killing him or her. There were no anger or hatred in your eyes. Only fear and sorrow. I didn't believed your words, but it was impossible not to believe your eyes."

"Remove your spells from her" – said Lord Jerick, as he turned to Matthew – "Both Web Spell and Spell of Binding. I am not going to use her to find others darkstalkers anymore. She served her role well."

"At once, boss" – smiled Matthew.

Matthew muttered a few words, made a few gestures, and suddenly Felicia was free once again. 

"Okay" – said Lord Jerick, as he carefully picked up Brother Fredrick's unconscious body – "Our work here is done. We have other work to do, but first, let's return to Cathedral and see, whatever they have enough magical power within them to restore our friend Fred back on his feet as quickly as possible. I have a feeling, that he would be very useful in our quest, at last once he will learn to use sword, he carry, properly."

And then, trio of darkstalkers hunters went to exit from already empty concert hall. When then reached exit, Lord Jerick suddenly turned, and looked at Felicia, who still sat on the ground, one more time.

"And help your undead friend, cat-girl" – said Lord Jerick, this time, in more friendly manner then before – "As much as I can judge your dark kin, your undead friend is still alive, at last if you can call it living. But you better help him, before some wandering priest, holy inquisitor or exorcist will decide to banish his spirit from his undead body. And one last thing. I will leave you be… for while. I swore to kill all darkstalkers in this damned world, and I am going to try to fulfill this quest, while I'm alive. So, when two of you will be the last darkstalkers in this damned world, then we will certainly meet again. Prepare yourself well for this day, and hope, that this day will never come. Farewell, cat-woman, or if you prefer it, until we meet again."

And after that, Lord Jerick and his fellow darkstalkers hunters exited the concert hall, leaving Felicia and Lord Raptor alone. 

Aftermath of the recent battle 

"Ouch! This stings!" – shouted Lord Raptor in mock pain.

"And what did you expected!" – said angrily Felicia – "I never done either sewing or surgery before! So, please be quite and pray, that I would sew your head back to its proper place properly."

"Hay, Kitty, I don't pray! I am not religious type, remember?"

"It is just manner of speaking. And please be quite. It is very hard to sew, when you keep moving your jaws."

"If you would just steal a few souls for me, then I could regenerate my injuries without any problems. It is horrible, that this damned darkstalkers hunter caught me, what I didn't had enough power to regenerate immediately. Otherwise, I would show him!.."

"Oh, please, Lord Raptor, just be quite."

And then there were four… 

At the evening of the next day, four figures stood on the hill outside the city, and watched large black flying ship, and it flew farther and farther away. Soon, the Dark Saber, for this large black flying ship was Dark Saber – most powerful flying ship from Terra De'Mortis, became just a black spot upon the red evening sky. And then, Dark Saber was gone, returning to its airport for refueling.

"I still can't understand it, Jerick" – said Brother Fredrick – "Why you decided not to use Dark Saber for our further travels? It isn't only the fastest way to travel in this world, it is also ultimate weapon in battle. Then why you decided not to use Dark Saber for our further travels?"

"I would be glad to use Dark Saber for our further travels, Fred" – said Lord Jerick – "But unfortunately Dark Saber, as well as all others our air ships, require enormous amount of fuel to operate. And even in resource rich Terra De'Mortis we can't waste fuel, for there is too little fuel even in resource rich Terra De'Mortis. So, we can use Dark Saber only for a vital missions, and only when we foresee, that we will encounter problems. But don't worry, Fred, for this military jeep over here is also quite a good way to travel, and unlike Dark Saber, it has enough fuel for about a month. So, let, go! The evil is lurking everywhere, and it is our task to defeat this evil!"

"In the name of God!"

"Right you are, boss!"

"I am with you, my lord!"  

Author's notes:

I am both saddened and overjoyed by the fact, that this story is ended. Saddened, because I am always saddened, when good story (I hope, that this story was quite good, wasn't it?) ends. Overjoyed, because nevertheless, every good story needs ending, and I have finally brought myself to writing ending for this story. 

However, it is possible, that I would write others stories based on popular (relatively) Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge animated series. In that case, these stories would be most likely connected with this story by some events and/or characters. In that case, I would explore, what would happen with Felicia and Lord Raptor after their encounter with Lord Jerick and his band of darkstalkers hunters; how would end conflict between Lord Jerick and Bishamon; how Lord Demitri Maximov would react on appearance of such force as Lord Jerick and his band of darkstalkers hunters in the mortal world; what would happen with Lord Demitri Maximov and former Lady Morrigan Armsland, current Lady Morrigan Maximova after they have become Demon King and Demon Queen; and possible many others things. 

I am not sure, when I will write another(s) Darkstalkers based story(is), and whatever I will write another(s) Darkstalker based story(is) or not, because I have a great deal of others stories to continue. But still, check for updates, for it is unknown, when inspiration about my others stories will leave me, and I will decide to write something new?

And one final little declaimer:

Both, songs, which were sung by Felicia and Lord Raptor – "I am only sleeping" and "Rock 'n' Roll Music" belongs to my favorite music group – Beatles. Of course Beatles don't exist as music group anymore, but still, these songs would belong to them, if they still existed as music group.

Name of Lord Jerick's personal air ship – "Dark Saber" was taken from one Star Wars book with same title. Originally this name belonged to powerful capital ship, which was built by one Hutt.

Oh, and I have almost forgot! Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge animated series belong to… whatever they belong to! I don't remember, who owns them exactly, but certainly not me!

"Thank you" List 

I want to thank all those wonderful people, who helped me to write this story with their kind and inspiring, even if sometimes a bit critical reviews:

LV426, I thank you very much for all constructive criticism, you have given to this story both in your reviews and in your e-mail letters. Without doubt, you are my favorite reviewer for this story. Thank you!

Genji Kawasaki, I thank you very much for your kind and inspiring reviews. I can only wait, when you will finally decide to write your own Darkstalkers based stories, so I could read and review them. There are too few Darkstalkers based stories at fanfiction.net, and even if you would write a single Darkstalker based story, it would be a great contribution into Darkstalkers based fanfiction.

The-Toilet-Ninja, I thank you not only for your wonderful reviews for this story, but also for your wonderful Darkstalkers based stories, you have written. You have made a great deal more contribution into Darkstalkers based fanfiction, then I made by my single story, and I thank you for that!

Anonymous, I am terribly sorry, but as you have already seen, Doctor Jon Talbain didn't appeared to save situation in this story, because of the reasons, I have already explained to you in the beginning of this chapter. I hope, that you don't hate me too much because of it. Almost one quarter of all Darkstalkers based stories are Doctor Jon Talbain/Felicia romance stories, and I hope you wouldn't mind, if my stories would be a bit different. I am huge fan of Felicia, but I truly believe, that Doctor Jon Talbain/Felicia romance theme was a bit overused.

Fle, I thank you very much, for, as I have already told you, your very kind and inspiring reviews gave me enough inspiration to write final chapter of this story, and in record time at that! Thank you for arguing with me about color theme of Bishamon's armor, I promise you to check it as soon, as it will be possible.

And finally, I thank all those people, who have read this story, but didn't reviewed it for some reason. I like to believe, that I have more readers, then I have reviews.       


End file.
